


Like a fairytale

by ladymacbeth77



Series: 100 fic per il compleanno di Barbara [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Cheating, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Het and Slash, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pregnant Sex, Secret Relationship, Separations, Sex in a Car, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una AU di "Blue Bloods" in cui Linda ha lasciato Danny, Danny decide di rifarsi una vita e Jamie si fa domande su se stesso. In mezzo due nuovi personaggi che presto si incontreranno e scontreranno con i Reagan.</p><p>Breve premessa: questa storia non è solo frutto della mia fantasia, ma anche di quella di babycin, che a tutti gli effetti può esserne considerata la coautrice. Ho voluto svilupparla perché amavo troppo questa storia per lasciarla lì ed è proprio a babycin che la dedico, con tutto il mio cuore. Perché è un'amica speciale <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/gifts).



Ogni cosa ha un inizio, ogni sentimento, ogni passione. Ogni momento della vita che valga la pena di essere vissuto. Certo, qualcuno potrebbe obiettare che l’inizio di una vita è il giorno della nascita, ma quello in realtà non è che solo uno dei tanti inizi cui andiamo incontro.  
Se lo aveste chiesto a Jane Hamilton, trentenne originaria del New Jersey, lei vi avrebbe risposto che quello che lei considerava il vero inizio, non era la sua nascita, ma quel giorno di dicembre quando Daniel Reagan entrò nel suo negozio.  
Jane amava i libri, erano una tradizione di famiglia per lei. Li aveva amati sua madre, così come suo nonno e ancora indietro, indietro. Avevano avuto una libreria una volta, una piccola libreria a conduzione familiare, ma sua madre aveva dovuto venderla quando si trovò incinta e sola. Adesso lei era morta e Jane, con l’aiuto del suo migliore amico, Josh, aveva deciso di aprirne un’altra, a New York.  
Era un piccolo negozio di libri per bambini, a lei piacevano e Josh era molto in sintonia con loro. Forse era la sua parte gay, chissà. Comunque avevano aperto da pochi mesi e già avevano una clientela affezionata.  
Il negozio sorgeva in una zona abbastanza benestante di New York, mentre loro abitavano lontano, in un quartiere non proprio raccomandabile, l’unico che si potessero permettere con le loro finanze. Perché per realizzare il loro sogno, avevano dovuto dar fondo a tutti i loro risparmi e ora stavano con le dita incrociate perché tutto andasse per il meglio.  
Le loro vite non erano certamente le migliori al mondo. Jane aveva trent’anni, qualche ex fidanzato e nessuna prospettiva per un futuro migliore. Nessun possibile marito all’orizzonte, poche possibilità per conoscerlo (dato che non usciva quasi mai e i pochi clienti maschi del negozio erano padri di famiglia) e un orologio biologico che ticchettava ricordandole che gli anni passavano e con essi la possibilità di avere figli. Josh, dal canto suo, era un trentenne gay, con parecchi fidanzati alle spalle e una voglia improvvisa di mettere la testa a posto. Quando però aveva preso quella decisione, gli uomini si erano defilati, lasciandolo solo con le sue idee di famiglia destinate a crollare miseramente. Proprio lui la cui famiglia lo aveva buttato fuori a calci, quando aveva saputo che era gay, voleva ricostruirsene una da solo. Con Jane presente, ovvio. Mai l’avrebbe lasciata, non lei che lo aveva accolto – insieme a sua madre – quando tutto il mondo gli aveva voltato le spalle.  
Eccoli lì, i due proprietari di “Fairytale” , alle prese con le bollette da pagare, il bus per andare e tornare dall’appartamento e amori che non si decidevano a suonare il campanello.  
Non sapevano che la loro vita sarebbe cambiata quando Danny Reagan avesse aperto quella porta.

*****

Josh alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo al suono del campanellino sulla porta. Non si aspettava qualche cliente a quell’ora della mattina: i bambini erano a scuola e le mamme al lavoro.  
«Desiderate?» chiese alla coppia che era appena entrata in negozio. Il tipo era un po’ più basso di lui, ma aveva un fisico ben piazzato. Indossava un completo con tanto di cravatta, sotto a un cappotto nero, mentre sulla testa portava calato un basco. La sua compagna, una bella donna dai lunghi capelli scuri, era un po’ più alta di lui, aiutata anche dal cappello che le faceva guadagnare qualche centimetro.  
La tipa lo stava fissando con attenzione, mentre l’uomo fissava il campanellino come se fosse una specie di animale esotico.  
«Posso esservi utile?» domandò ancora, cercando di essere cortese. Non amava la gente, questo era il suo grande punto a sfavore, ma aveva promesso a Jane di fare il bravo… per quanto possibile.  
«Lo sa che siamo nel terzo millennio?» chiese il tipo, spostando lo sguardo dal campanellino a lui.  
Josh aggrottò la fronte. «E lei lo sa che questi non sono affari suoi?»  
L’uomo si scurì in volto e fu allora che intervenne la tipa. «Sono il detective Jackie Curatola e questo è il mio collega, il detective Danny Reagan. Stiamo investigando su una banda di teppisti che infesta il quartiere e volevamo farle qualche domanda, signor…?»  
Josh non amava molto i poliziotti – in realtà, non amava molto il genere umano a prescindere – ma preferì fare il bravo per non mettere nei guai anche Jane. «Josh, Josh Lewis. Sono coproprietario del negozio, insieme a Jane Hamilton che in questo momento è fuori per una commissione.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli, che erano folti, castani e ricci, e continuò. «Conosciamo quei tipi, ci hanno dato qualche problema come scritte sui muri o vetri rotti, ma non li abbiamo mai visti bene. Abbiamo fatto denuncia, comunque.»  
Jackie guardò i fogli che aveva in mano e annuì. «Le scritte si riferivano ai suoi orientamenti sessuali, signor Lewis.»  
«Sì, a quanto pare qualcuno non gradisce che un gay abbia a che fare con i bambini… come se i pedofili fossero gay,» disse con sarcasmo.  
Danny gli lanciò un’occhiata, ma non rispose. Stava guardando un libro esposto sulla mensola vicino all’entrata. «Quanto costa questo?» chiese, indicandolo col dito. «Jack adora Harry Potter, sono sicuro che gli piacerebbe questo manuale di magia.»  
«Il prezzo è scritto dietro,» rispose Josh, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. «Ce la fa a leggerlo da solo o ha bisogno di una mano?»  
Stavolta Danny guardò direttamente Josh che, sotto quello sguardo tagliente, si pentì subito della sua battuta. «Ascoltami bene. Farò finta di non aver sentito, ma tu fammi un’altra volta una battuta del genere e ti farò quel tuo bel culetto d’oro a strisce. Sono stato chiaro?»  
«Danny…» mormorò Jackie a bassa voce.  
«Lei non può minacciarmi, io…»  
 _Dlin!_  
«Josh!»  
Jackie e Danny si voltarono all’unisono verso la figura sulla porta. E per la prima volta, gli occhi di Danny e di Jane si incontrarono.

*****

Se qualcuno avesse chiesto a Jane cosa si ricordava del primo incontro con Danny, avrebbe dovuto rispondere: «Le mutande umide.» Se avesse voluto essere sincera, ovviamente.  
Sì, perché la scarica elettrica che partì dagli occhi di Danny le fece quasi avere un orgasmo.  
Danny Reagan era bellissimo, ai suoi occhi. Fisico perfetto, anche se solo intuibile da sotto tutti quei vestiti – maledetto inverno! – occhi grandi e profondi, sorriso lievemente accennato ma con un che di sbruffone. Era il classico colpo di fulmine e aveva colpito Jane in pieno.  
«Spero che il mio collega non sia stato maleducato…» mormorò Jane, quando ritrovò l’uso della parola.  
Danny sorrise, stavolta più apertamente. «Beh, non è il massimo della cortesia, in effetti. Signora Hamilton, vero? Io sono il detective Danny Reagan e lei è la mia collega, Jackie Curatola. Siamo qui per investigare su una banda di teppisti. Il suo collega ci ha già risposto mentre lei non c’era, ha parlato di muri imbrattati e vetri rotti.»  
Jane annuì. «Sì, per fortuna non è successo altro. Anche se non mi sento molto sicura a uscire la sera da sola.»  
«Lo immagino,» mormorò Jackie annuendo. Il suo telefono squillò e lei si scusò, uscendo dal negozio per rispondere.  
Danny rimase fermo dov’era, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Jane. I due non si parlarono, si limitarono a guardarsi e il cuore della donna batteva sempre più forte al pensiero che l’uomo avesse sentito quello che stava provando lei. Fu Josh a interrompere il momento.  
«Sono dieci dollari,» annunciò con tono grave.  
Danny sobbalzò e si voltò di lato, trovandosi Josh accanto con in mano il manuale di magia.  
«Oh, grazie, lo prendo,» mormorò, afferrando il portafogli dalla tasca e porgendo la banconota a Josh, che la prese senza battere ciglio e tornò al bancone, per battere lo scontrino e e insacchettare il libro.  
Danny fece un sorriso storto a lui e uno più dolce a Jane, mentre le passava accanto. «Se aveste bisogno di qualcosa, questo è il mio numero,» disse, allungando un biglietto da visita a Jane che lo prese e ringraziò.  
Josh le si avvicinò mentre li guardavano andare via dal vetro della porta. «Hai fatto colpo,» disse. «Ti avverto da subito, però, che non mi piace. Troppo pieno di sé, con quel suo atteggiamento da padrone del mondo. E…» Si accorse solo in quel momento che gli occhi di Jane erano colmi di lacrime. «Jane, tesoro, che c’è?» chiese preoccupato, mettendole un braccio sulle spalle.  
«Ha la fede,» sussurrò talmente piano che Josh glielo dovette far ripetere. «Ha la fede, è sposato. E io non sono mia madre,» aggiunse con un sospiro triste.  
Non poteva certo sapere che pochi chilometri più in là, Jackie stava prendendo in giro il suo collega. «La stavi mangiando con gli occhi.»  
«Non è vero!» si schermì lui, senza però smettere di sorridere. «È solo una bella donna e, visto che sono etero, mi capita di guardare le belle donne.»  
«Danny, le donne appariscenti si guardano per piacere. Lei aveva un maglione di due taglie più grande, jeans usurati, capelli raccolti e occhiali sul naso. La sua bellezza la si nota solo con uno sguardo attento e soprattutto interessato.»  
«Ho detto che è bella, non che me la voglio sposare.»  
Jackie ridacchiò e mise una mano sulla spalla di Danny. «Sono felice,» disse, osservando Danny che alzava un sopracciglio perplesso. «Finalmente sei pronto a lasciarti Linda e il divorzio alle spalle.»  
Danny sospirò, quel pensiero gli provocava ancora delle fitte al cuore, ma non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Sì, direi che è venuto il momento di togliersi la fede.»

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Passarono due giorni prima della nuova visita di Danny alla libreria. In quei giorni, Jane non lo aveva mai chiamato anche se avrebbe davvero voluto farlo. E Danny aveva atteso inutilmente la chiamata, anche se non sapeva ancora bene come reagire a una possibile telefonata. Era separato da ormai un anno, le carte del divorzio erano in via di definizione, ma già firmate. Una separazione dopo quindici anni di vita comune e due figli. No, non si poteva accettare tutto ciò così facilmente. Linda aveva detto di amarlo ancora, ma di non poter più accettare il suo stile di vita: forse, se fosse cambiato… Ma Danny non poteva, né voleva cambiare. Fare il poliziotto era il suo sogno di bambino e non poteva rinunciarci, neanche per la sua famiglia. Perché lui era un poliziotto dentro e niente poteva cambiarlo.  
Si erano lasciati e nei mesi successivi Danny era passato attraverso varie fasi: la depressione acuta, con il digiuno e i pianti; la rabbia, con telefonate nel cuore della notte e pedinamento di Linda sulle tracce di un possibile amante; il menefreghismo, con scopate anonime in giro e fiumi di alcool nel sangue. Poi Frank Reagan, suo padre e capo della polizia, aveva perso la pazienza e si era fatto sentire: o tornava sulla retta via o lo avrebbe chiuso in una cella un metro per un metro fino a che non avesse ritrovato il buon senso. Fu così che Daniel Reagan, sostenuto da tutta la sua famiglia, tornò pian piano a vivere.  
Quello che gli mancava per concludere la sua riabilitazione era una donna da amare e con la quale condurre il resto della sua vita, come sosteneva sua sorella Erin. Ma su quel punto Danny era stato categorico: aveva amato solo una donna in tutta la sua vita, e in fondo l’amava ancora, non ne avrebbe voluta un’altra, non così presto.  
Poi due giorni prima i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli di Jane Hamilton e Danny aveva provato una stretta al cuore che aveva fatto tentennare i suoi buoni propositi. Peccato che non fosse venuto ancora a patti con il ricordo di Linda.  
Amore o no, nulla gli vietava di fare una visita al negozio per vedere se la situazione era sotto controllo. In fondo era suo dovere di poliziotto fare in modo che i cittadini fossero al sicuro.  
Così quel giorno si presentò nel negozio non appena finito il suo turno. Era pomeriggio inoltrato e, rispetto alla volta precedente, c’erano parecchie mamme con i loro figli a fare compere. Jane stava servendo una cliente quando il campanellino suonò. Alzò lo sguardo, pronta ad accogliere il nuovo venuto con un sorriso, che però le si congelò sulle labbra non appena vide chi era. All’inizio il suo cuore cominciò a battere forte per l’emozione, poi si ricordò della fede e la gioia si trasformò in delusione.  
«Un attimo e sono da lei,» mormorò in tono professionale, tornando poi a parlare con la cliente.  
Danny stava sorridendo, ma il suo sorriso si era lentamente trasformato in una smorfia quando vide come Jane lo stava trattando. No, non andava per niente bene… Che cosa era successo? Dove era finita la donna gradevole di pochi giorni prima?  
Senza dire niente, si mise in un angolo a sfogliare distrattamente un libro, lanciando ogni tanto delle occhiate verso Jane. Jackie aveva ragione: la bellezza della donna era tutta nascosta e ci voleva un occhio attento per vederla. Indossava dei maglioni lunghi e larghi che non valorizzavano le sue forme: guardandola con attenzione si poteva notare il suo seno abbondante, che sformava la stoffa della maglia, e i suoi fianchi generosi. Non una modella anoressica, certo, ma a Danny piaceva più così.  
I suoi occhi erano grandi e scuri, ma coperti da un paio di occhiali che non avevano mai abbandonato il suo naso. I suoi capelli erano neri e crespi, una specie di massa informe che Jane portava raccolta in una coda. Era alta quanto lui e aveva un sorriso dolce, con due belle fossette sulle guance.  
Improvvisamente Danny si accorse di desiderare quella donna, con tutto se stesso. Un sentimento così violento che per un attimo lo fece tentennare, incapace anche di respirare. Se fino a pochi giorni prima, la sua vita non aveva senso senza Linda, adesso sembrava che non avrebbe avuto senso se non avesse avuto Jane.  
Dovette distogliere lo sguardo e concentrarlo su altro, anche il libro che aveva in mano andava bene. Non si era accorto che Jane aveva congedato la cliente e gli si era avvicinata alle spalle.  
«Interessante?» chiese nel suo orecchio, facendolo sobbalzare. Danny si voltò e cercò di calmare il suo cuore, facendo un sorriso tremante.  
«S-sì, molto…» balbettò, lanciando un’occhiata al libro che aveva in mano: _Fatti con amore. Come nascono i bambini?_ «Mio Dio, che imbarazzo…» sospirò Danny, passandosi una mano sul volto.  
Malgrado la delusione del loro primo incontro, Jane non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare. «Questo libro è ottimo per spiegare il sesso ai bimbi, senza tirare nel mezzo cicogne o cavoli.»  
«Beh, spero che a questo ci abbia già pensato Linda…»  
Il sorriso di Jane scomparve dal suo volto e lei distolse lo sguardo, riponendo il libro che aveva preso dalle mani di Danny. «Cosa vuole, detective Reagan?»  
Danny era un poliziotto, un ottimo poliziotto, e certo non aveva ignorato quel cambiamento d’umore al nome di “Linda”. Prese la mano di Jane tra le sue e cercò i suoi occhi, che però la ragazza teneva distanti dai suoi.  
«Sono separato,» mormorò, come se improvvisamente tutti i pezzi del puzzle fossero andati al loro posto nella sua mente. Una donna gentile che diventa distante davanti a una fantomatica moglie: anche Renzulli ci sarebbe arrivato.  
Jane alzò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo, facendole partire un’altra scarica lungo la spina dorsale. Quell’uomo era come una centrale elettrica per lei. «Lei porta la fede. Se è separato, perché…»  
«Mi sono separato dopo quindici anni e due figli, è stata lei a volerlo. Diciamo che… non l’ho presa bene.» Danny fece un piccolo sorriso. «Non si può cambiare dall’oggi al domani, a meno che non ci sia un motivo per farlo.» Detto questo, alzò la mano sinistra e le mostrò le dita, prive di anelli. «Me la sono tolta l’altro giorno, una volta uscito da qui. Avevo trovato un valido motivo.»  
Jane divenne rossa e abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, non potendosi però trattenere dal sorridere. «Ci sa fare con le parole, detective Reagan,» mormorò.  
«Mia sorella Erin avrebbe da obiettare su questo punto, ma lo prendo come un complimento.» Danny tenne stretta la mano di Jane e se la portò alle labbra. «Potresti darmi del tu e chiamarmi Danny come tutti?»  
Jane sussultò al tocco di quelle labbra, sentendo il cuore battere ancora più forte. «C-certo… Danny…» mormorò.  
«E ti andrebbe di venire a prendere un caffè con me, dopo il lavoro?»  
La donna lo guardò ancora e sorrise, ma prima che potesse accettare, un ciclone entrò nel negozio, facendo vibrare il campanellino di ingresso come dopo un terremoto.  
«Le tolga le mani di dosso, lurido pervertito!» Josh guardava Danny con odio e urlava tanto quanto una sirena della polizia. I clienti si fermarono spaventati e confusi e fissarono il coproprietario del negozio – di solito un po’ scorbutico, ma gentile – lanciarsi su un uomo. Quello fu sicuramente uno dei momenti più alti della breve carriera da supereroe di Josh Lewis; peccato che la sua conclusione non fosse alla stessa altezza, visto che si trovò schiacciato sul pavimento, con Danny che gli teneva un ginocchio sulla schiena per farlo stare fermo.  
«Josh, stai calmo!» esclamò Jane, inginocchiandosi per parlargli. «Danny mi ha spiegato tutto. È separato e non si era ancora tolto la fede.»  
«E tu credi a questo qui? Si inventerebbe qualsiasi cosa per ficcarsi nel tuo letto,» ringhiò Josh, agitandosi come un pesce all’amo.  
Daniel era prossimo a perdere la pazienza, la qual cosa non era mai piacevole a vedersi. «Stammi a sentire, bello. Io non sono un maniaco e la tua amica mi piace, molto. Ma non farò niente che lei non voglia e soprattutto la legge mi autorizza a farlo, visto che tra pochi mesi il divorzio da mia moglie sarà ufficiale. Per cui, vai a fare Batman da un’altra parte, anche se ti vedo più adatto al ruolo di Robin.»  
Detto questo lo lasciò andare. Josh si rialzò in piedi e fissò con rabbia l’uomo di fronte a lui. «Tu non mi piaci,» sibilò. «E ti avverto: torcile un solo capello e camminerai sulle ginocchia per il resto della tua vita.»  
Jane sospirò: non c’era gara tra Danny – un agente di polizia dal corpo muscoloso – e Josh – un libraio dal corpo asciutto che non aveva mai neanche ucciso una mosca nella sua vita – ma quell’affetto la faceva star bene. Temeva solo che fosse il buon Josh a non camminare più, visto soprattutto lo sguardo feroce negli occhi di Danny.  
«Adesso basta,» mormorò Jane, mettendosi tra i due uomini. «Josh, è tutto a posto, sono grande abbastanza per sapere cosa è meglio per me. Danny, tu aspettami alle sette al bar all’angolo, così potremo prendere quel caffè. E ora lasciatemi andare a rassicurare i clienti prima che scappino di qui a gambe levate.»  
Danny annuì, senza smettere di guardare Josh, poi si diresse verso l’uscita. Josh ricambiò lo sguardo fino a quando Danny non se ne fu andato. «Quell’uomo ti farà del male, lo sento,» mormorò alla sua amica.  
Jane sospirò, accarezzandogli un braccio. «Forse… o forse no… ma mi piace troppo per lasciarlo andare così.»

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

Non era un vero Natale senza la neve e, anche se mancavano ancora due settimane alla festa, quell’anno non fece eccezione. Jane aveva appena chiuso il negozio alle sette che già si era creato un sottile strato bianco sul marciapiede. Facendo attenzione a dove metteva i piedi, si avviò verso il bar dove Danny la stava aspettando.  
Lo vide subito dalla vetrina, seduto a un tavolino intento a controllare il cellulare. Entrò e gli si sedette di fronte, facendogli un sorriso. «Spero di non disturbare,» mormorò, ma il sorriso che le fece di rimando Danny mentre metteva via il telefono, le fece capire che era più che la benvenuta.  
«Affatto, sei mia ospite. Ordina tutto quello che vuoi,» disse, facendo un segno alla cameriera che si avvicinò.  
Jane si morse il labbro, lanciando un’occhiata al menù. Non voleva che Danny spendesse troppo, era una cosa che la faceva sentire in imbarazzo. Non che quell’uomo non potesse permettersi di più, cavolo, in fondo non era certo una cena in un ristorante di lusso, ma…  
«Signora?» La cameriera la richiamò alla realtà e si accorse che sia lei che Danny la guardavano in attesa. Cavolo, si era di nuovo persa nei suoi film mentali!  
«Ehm, io prendo… un espresso. Solo quello,» rispose, sapendo bene di essere arrossita di nuovo.  
«Come solo quello?» Danny sembrava un po’ intristito da quella decisione. «Non se ne parla, sei mia ospite e devi essere coccolata. Signorina, ci porti due cioccolate con panna e due fette di cheesecake.»  
«No, Danny, è troppo! Io…» Jane aspettò che la cameriera se ne fosse andata, prima di continuare: «Io sono già abbastanza grassa di mio, non credo sia il caso di esagerare.»  
Danny sorrise di fronte alla sfumatura rosso acceso che aveva assunto il suo volto. «Non è vero che sei grassa. Sei… morbida. E comunque non posso certo giudicare da quei maglioni, sono troppo grandi per te!»  
Jane ridacchiò imbarazzata e si passò una mano nei capelli arruffati. «Non amo il mio corpo…» aggiunse in un mormorio.  
«Dovresti trovare qualcuno che lo ami al posto tuo, allora.»  
«Si sta offrendo volontario, detective Reagan?» chiese la donna, cercando di spostare l’attenzione su di lui in modo da poter respirare senza provare un tuffo al cuore continuo.  
«Non era chiaro?» domandò di rimando l’uomo. Tacque quando la cameriera mise sul tavolo le loro ordinazioni e lasciò sul vassoio i soldi più una mancia. Quando furono di nuovo soli, tornò a fissare gli occhi scuri di Jane. «Non voglio affrettare le cose, sia chiaro, ma mi piacerebbe se… insomma… se potessimo conoscerci meglio.»  
«O-ok…» balbettò Jane, cominciando a mescolare la sua cioccolata. «Direi che possiamo cominciare col… parlare di noi… che ne dici?» chiese, sempre per distogliere l’attenzione da se stessa.  
«Dico che va bene.» Danny si mise in bocca un bel pezzo di dolce e lo masticò con gusto. Amava mangiare, per fortuna che il suo fisico non ne risentiva. «Allora, mi chiamo Daniel Reagan, ho trentanove anni e faccio il detective. Sono stato sposato per tredici anni con la stessa donna, dopo due anni di fidanzamento. Sono stato un marine e ho fatto la seconda guerra del Golfo. Ho due figli, Jack di dodici anni e Sean di dieci, che sono la mia vita. Poi vediamo…» Si mise in bocca un’altra forchettata e masticò soddisfatto e pensieroso. «Mio padre è Frank Reagan, il capo della polizia, ruolo che ha anche ricoperto mio nonno Henry, adesso in pensione. Sono il più grande di quattro fratelli. Dopo di me c’è Erin, che è un procuratore, e Jamie, il cucciolo di famiglia, che è un poliziotto.»  
Jane lo ascoltava con interesse, sorseggiando la sua cioccolata. «Mh… tu hai detto quattro fratelli, però,» mormorò. Lo sguardo di Danny si fece improvvisamente triste e lei seppe di aver detto la cosa sbagliata.  
«Sì, mio fratello Joe. Io, Erin e lui siamo nati a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro ed eravamo molto uniti. Poi… lui è morto in servizio. Era un poliziotto anche lui.»  
Jane si sentì improvvisamente una merda. Aveva rovinato quel momento, non poteva farsi gli affari suoi e basta? «Oddio, scusami, io sono stata indiscreta. Mi dispiace tanto, non dovevo farlo. Ora tu sei triste e io…»  
«Ehi, ehi, calmati,» mormorò Danny, prendendole una mano con una delle sue e stringendola. Quella ragazza lo sconvolgeva ogni momento di più, ma lo faceva anche sorridere. Era dolce e carina, anche se un po’ confusionaria. «Farà sempre male parlare di Joe, ma non voglio e non posso cancellarlo dalla mia vita. Non è colpa tua, ok?»  
Jane annuì e si calmò, riprendendo a bere la sua cioccolata.  
«E ora perché non mi parli un po’ di te?»  
Eccoci, era arrivato il momento. Jane non amava parlare di sé, ma cosa doveva fare? Doveva solo essere onesta come lo era stato lui. Posò la tazza sul piattino e… Danny ridacchiò. «Potresti almeno aspettare che abbia cominciato per ridere?» chiese lei, stupita e lievemente offesa.  
Danny scosse la testa. «Oddio, scusami. È solo che hai il naso sporco di cioccolata e… mi hai fatto ridere, ecco tutto.»  
«Oh…» Jane arrossì, ancora. Se continuava così, avrebbero pensato che avesse qualche malattia contagiosa. Si pulì con un tovagliolo e fece un sorriso imbarazzato. «Sono una frana, eh?»  
«Io penso che tu sia adorabile.» Danny le fece l’occhiolino, amava farla arrossire. «Allora, questa storia?»  
La donna prese un profondo respiro. «Mi chiamo Jane Hamilton, sono nata trent’anni fa nel New Jersey. Sono figlia di una ragazza madre, mio padre era un uomo sposato che si è dato alla fuga dopo aver scoperto che lei era incinta.»  
«Oh… ora capisco perché Josh è così protettivo, mi dispiace.»  
Jane annuì. «Devi scusarlo. Non è cattivo, anche lui ha avuto la sua serie di drammi privati. E ci tiene molto a me. Sai, lo conosco dai tempi della scuola, siamo cresciuti insieme. Quando disse ai suoi genitori che era gay, loro lo buttarono fuori di casa e così lui venne a vivere da noi. Non avevamo molti soldi, mia madre aveva anche dovuto vendere la libreria di famiglia, ma stavamo bene insieme. Poi lei è morta e io e Josh abbiamo lavorato per mettere da parte i soldi per realizzare il sogno di mia madre: una libreria che fosse solo nostra.»  
La ragazza non si era accorta di stare sorridendo mentre raccontava e Danny le fece eco, sorridendo a sua volta. «A quanto pare abbiamo molto in comune,» mormorò. «Entrambi abbiamo seguito la passione di famiglia. Nel mio caso la legge, nel tuo i libri.»  
Jane annuì e stavolta fu lei a prendere una mano di Danny con la sua. «Danny, io…» Stava per dire altro quando guardò l’orologio sul muro del locale e sbiancò. «Oddio, come è tardi!» Scattò in piedi e prese in fretta le sue cose, sotto lo sguardo interrogativo dell’uomo. «L’ultimo autobus è tra pochi minuti, se lo perdo dovrò tornare a casa con il taxi ed è troppo costoso. Grazie per la cioccolata… e per la torta, anche se non l’ho mangiata. Torna a trovarmi quando vuoi, Danny. Ciao!»  
Detto questo, corse fuori, con Danny che non poté far altro che agitare la mano per una donna già scomparsa. Sospirò e prese la torta di Jane. L’aveva pagata, non aveva senso lasciarla lì. Era uno spreco!  
Mentre la mangiava, ripensava a quel ciclone di donna che era entrato di prepotenza nella sua vita. Era bella ma in modo riservato, dolce, premurosa, casinista e timida. E gli piaceva da morire.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

Jane aveva corso fino a sentire le gambe tremare, sul punto di cedere. Aveva corso fino a non avere più fiato. Ma non era servito a niente. Quando arrivò al palo della fermata, il bus era già partito, incurante di lei.  
D’altronde non aveva propriamente un fisico atletico e quei vestiti invernali la appesantivano. Comunque stessero le cose, era fregata. Avrebbe dovuto prendere un taxi, spendendo quei pochi soldi che aveva nel portafoglio: lei e Josh erano costretti a fare molte economie per poter pagare le bollette e facevano una tabella di quello che potevano spendere ogni giorno. Una corsa in taxi non era prevista, purtroppo.  
Decise, in un attimo di coraggio, di andare a piedi, il che voleva dire immergersi nell’oscurità di alcune strade limitrofe, incrociando le dita perché i malintenzionati fossero distratti dalla nevicata. Era proprio fregata! Tutta colpa di quella sbandata che si era presa per Danny.  
Prese un profondo respiro e si avviò lungo la strada, a passo sostenuto, diretta verso la periferia. Non aveva fatto che pochi passi, però, quando un SUV nero le si accostò, quasi tagliandole la strada. Jane fece un balzo di lato, pronta a difendersi per come poteva dal possibile maniaco. Il marciapiede era quasi deserto e la donna sapeva bene che non c’erano molti salvatori papabili: la maggior parte delle persone preferiva farsi i fatti suoi e non poteva darle torto.  
«Scusa, non volevo spaventarti.» Jane tornò dal suo ennesimo viaggio mentale, sorpresa da quella voce. Il guidatore era sceso dall’auto e la donna vide con sollievo che si trattava di un Danny Reagan sorridente.  
«Oh, non fa niente. Scusa tu, ero un po’ tesa… sai, ho perso l’autobus e stavo tornando a casa a piedi.»  
Danny smise di sorridere e si fece scuro in volto. «Come sarebbe a dire che stai andando a piedi? Se non ho capito male, abiti lontano da qui e non è raccomandabile andare in giro da sola di notte.»  
«Lo so,» ammise la donna con un sospiro, «ma non ho molti soldi e non volevo spenderli nel taxi. Così non mi resta altro da fare.»  
«Oh sì, invece.» Danny fece il giro dell’auto e le aprì la portiera dal lato passeggero. «Ora tu sali e io ti accompagno a casa. E non accetto un no come risposta. È anche colpa mia se hai perso il bus, quindi mi sento in obbligo con te.»  
Jane decise che era meglio non obiettare, specialmente sapendo di poter contare su un passaggio a casa. E con un uomo così bello alla guida. Salì e si mise la cintura mentre Danny faceva il giro e riprendeva il suo posto.  
Gli diede l’indirizzo e Danny lo digitò sul navigatore, prima di partire. «Non è una bella zona,» mormorò, immettendosi con attenzione nel traffico di New York.  
«Lo so, ma con i pochi soldi che ci erano rimasti dopo l’acquisto del negozio, non abbiamo potuto permetterci di meglio,» ammise Jane, imbarazzata di dover parlare della propria situazione finanziaria con un uomo incontrato da poco. «Per arrotondare, nei fine settimana io faccio correzioni di bozze e Josh lavora come cameriere. Meglio di niente.»  
Danny si morse la lingua: stava per offrire il suo aiuto alla donna, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato apprezzato. In fondo si conoscevano da poco e poi gli sembrava una donna molto orgogliosa. «Capisco,» rispose, senza aggiungere altro.  
Un silenzio imbarazzato cadde nell’abitacolo e Jane si guardò le mani, pensando a qualcosa di intelligente da dire. Buio completo.  
«Senti… hai impegni per la vigilia di Natale?» chiese Danny all’improvviso.  
Jane lo guardò perplessa. «No. Beh, sì… in parte, cioè.» Dio, ma poteva essere più imbranata di così? «Volevamo tenere il negozio aperto fino alle cinque, per organizzare uno spettacolo per i bambini. Sai, Josh è molto bravo a recitare e aveva intenzione di leggere qualche favola, facendo tutti i personaggi. Poi sono libera. Io e lui non abbiamo famiglia, così stiamo da soli.»  
Danny sentì il cuore stringersi a quelle parole. Lui era cresciuto in una famiglia numerosa e molto unita, non riusciva a immaginarsi di poter passare le feste da solo. Anche senza sua moglie, poteva contare su suo padre, suo nonno, sua sorella e suo fratello. Non sarebbe mai stato solo. «Scusa se sono stato indiscreto, ma sai, alla centrale c’è una festa per la vigilia e di solito ci andavo con Linda. Mi piacerebbe andarci con te, quest’anno.»  
«Quindi io sarei una specie di sostituta?»  
Malgrado stesse guidando, Danny voltò la testa a quelle parole. Erano state pronunciate con una punta acida che non aveva ancora sentito nella bocca di Jane e questa cosa non gli piaceva. «No, io… scusami, non volevo mancarti di rispetto. Volevo solo, ecco… volevo solo dire che mi piacerebbe andarci con te e mi sono espresso male.»  
Jane sospirò e annuì. «Sì, hai ragione, scusami tu. Mi farebbe piacere… ma solo se tu prometti di portare i tuoi figli alla lettura della vigilia,» mormorò, tornando a guardarlo.  
Danny tirò un sospiro di sollievo, in qualche modo era riuscito a recuperare la sua gaffe. «Mi farebbe molto piacere e sono sicuro che piacerà anche a loro.»  
«Comunque, mancano ancora due settimane… direi che… possiamo vederci qualche volta in questi giorni, no?» chiese Jane, arrossendo nuovamente. Non era mai stata così audace con un uomo, mai aveva fatto la prima mossa (se così si poteva chiamare). «Magari potresti darmi il tuo numero di telefono. Non che voglia disturbarti, eh! È solo… per sentirci ogni tanto, se ti va.»  
«Se mi va?» Danny aveva ascoltato tutta la tirata di Jane, sospeso tra stupore e divertimento. «Se non ti fossi resa conto, ti ho invitata fuori per un caffè, ti sto accompagnando a casa e ora ti ho anche chiesto un appuntamento. Qualcosa mi dice che mi va eccome di stare con te.»  
«Ecco, sai… pensavo di aver rovinato tutto con il mio modo di fare… sono una tale imbranata…» sussurrò Jane, spostando i capelli dalla faccia, mostrando ancora di più il suo rossore. Per nascondere un po’ del suo imbarazzo, prese il cellulare e cominciò a digitare il nome di Danny. «Ok, se vuoi dirmelo…»  
Danny obbedì, guardandola con la coda dell’occhio mentre scriveva il suo numero. «Non hai rovinato niente, anzi,» aggiunse quando ebbe finito. «Anzi, mi piacerebbe che usassi spesso il mio numero…»  
Erano ormai arrivati davanti casa di Jane e Danny accostò, ma prima che la donna avesse il tempo di scendere, la afferrò per un braccio e se la tirò contro. «Buonanotte, Jane…» sussurrò, baciandola sulla bocca. Un bacio veloce e casto, ma che bastò a fargli balzare il cuore nel petto, sentendo quelle labbra morbide sulle sue.  
La donna rimase ferma come un baccalà, non sapendo cosa fare, presa alla sprovvista. Insomma, se lo aspettava, lo desiderava anche, ma quel gesto l’aveva comunque scioccata.  
«B-Buonanotte…» balbettò, staccandosi da lui e correndo fuori dalla macchina per trovare rifugio nell’androne del suo palazzo. Si appoggiò a un muro per riprendere fiato, sentendosi una stupida per essere fuggita in quel modo. Quell’uomo doveva essere una specie di martire per interessarsi a una pazza come lei! Si accorse di stringere ancora in mano il cellulare e in fretta digitò un sms.  
 _Scusami, mi avrai preso per una folle ma da quando ti ho conosciuto sono più confusa del solito. Tu… sei bellissimo. E mi sembra così strano che uno come te voglia una come me. Anche se ne sono lusingata. Spero che domattina non scopra che è stato tutto un sogno. Ora che hai il mio numero, usalo come meglio credi. Buonanotte :)_  
Prendendo un profondo respiro, si avvicinò all’ascensore, ma non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di salirci che già sentì il suono di un messaggio in arrivo.  
 _Grazie per il bellissimo, ma non sminuirti così. Tu sei una perla rara, Jane, e io sono sempre più interessato a scoprire la tua bellezza, pezzo dopo pezzo. Spero di poter sempre far parte dei tuoi sogni come tu fai parte dei miei. Buonanotte, splendore :*_  
Jane sorrise e baciò lo schermo del suo blackberry. Forse aveva ragione Josh, forse Danny non era l’uomo giusto per lei e le avrebbe fatto male, ma ormai non poteva tornare indietro. Era decisamente innamorata di Daniel Reagan.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si comincia con l'NC17!

Mancavano due settimane all’appuntamento che lei e Danny avevano programmato, ovvero la vigilia di Natale, ma la coppia non aspettò certo il momento fatidico per vedersi. Danny si faceva trovare spesso fuori dal negozio, con un bel sorriso sulle labbra, pronto a offrirle un caffè o un passaggio fino a casa. A volte anche Josh si univa alla compagnia, ma solo per le insistenze di Jane nel non volere che tornasse a casa da solo. I viaggi in quel caso assomigliavano a delle vere torture, con Josh che se ne stava appollaiato sul sedile dietro a Danny come un avvoltoio in attesa dell’ultimo respiro del moribondo e Danny che guidava borbottando tra i denti, con la musica dell’autoradio sparata a mille.  
Quando però Josh se ne andava prima dal lavoro e Danny era da solo con Jane, la situazione cambiava completamente. E in meglio. Decisamente.  
Jane non era mai stata una ragazza facile. L’esperienza subita da sua madre l’aveva resa sospettosa nei confronti degli uomini che aveva incontrato, che dovevano passare attraverso un intero periodo di astinenza prima di poter ottenere i favori della donna. Il primo ragazzo che aveva avuto si era dovuto accontentare dei baci per almeno tre mesi, prima di poter almeno toccare quel posto che gli era proibito. I successivi non furono da meno: Jane voleva essere davvero sicura che fossero seri e non si accontentassero di una botta e via.  
Josh scuoteva la testa, rimarcando il fatto che questa sua castità non aveva portato poi a niente di serio, visto che i suoi fidanzati, prima o poi, se ne erano andati (senza suo grande dispiacere, visto che non gli piacevano), ma Jane non se ne preoccupava. Aveva avuto pochi uomini, ma almeno erano state esperienze da ricordare… più o meno.  
Comunque, quegli uomini erano il passato. E ora, nel suo presente, c’era Danny Reagan. E con Danny lei non riuscì ad aspettare. Quell’uomo l’aveva travolta come uno tsunami, sconvolgendole la vita dalle fondamenta.  
Dal primo bacio, al quale lei non aveva risposto, presa alla sprovvista come era stata, ne erano seguiti altri, più “sentiti”. Baci a piena bocca, alla francese, con le lingue che si inseguivano, si cercavano, si toccavano e si intrecciavano. Baci che mandavano ogni volta una scarica di piacere al basso ventre di Jane.  
E poi c’erano le mani di Danny. Jane non sapeva come fermarle: non poteva parlare con la lingua dell’uomo in bocca e non poteva usare le sue di mani perché erano attratte dal corpo di Danny. Sì, sembrava che le loro mani fossero attratte le une dal corpo dell’altro, in un gioco continuo di carezze e palpeggiamenti. Jane adorava il corpo del poliziotto: lo sentiva così sodo e muscoloso sotto gli strati di vestiti invernali e moriva dalla voglia di vederlo nudo. Non pensava però che fosse salutare farsi pizzicare in macchina dalla polizia, tenendo conto del lavoro di Danny. Già quello che stavano facendo non era propriamente ben educato per un luogo pubblico (malgrado si trattasse di un parcheggio semideserto a pochi passi da casa di Jane. L’appartamento sarebbe stato più sicuro, se non fosse stato per Josh che montava la guardia, mentre Danny abitava a casa di suo padre – in modo che Frank potesse controllare meglio le mosse del figlio depresso – e non gli sembrava il caso di presentare la donna alla famiglia in quel modo).  
Dal canto suo, Danny non riusciva a resistere a quel corpo morbido che quei vestiti così larghi e spessi riuscivano solo a fargli immaginare. Ogni occasione era buona per toccare Jane, per infilare le mani sotto la sua gonna o sotto il suo maglione, alla ricerca della carne nuda e bollente.  
Una sera, quando mancavano solo due giorni alla vigilia, Danny decise che non poteva più resistere. Le palle gli si erano gonfiate al punto che gli facevano male a camminare ed era stanco di sfogarsi in bagno con l’uso solo della sua mano (tenendo conto del fatto che suo nonno Henry sembrava avere un radar per certe cose e bussava alla porta del bagno ogni volta che Danny era vicino al climax. «Ricordati che toccandosi si diventa ciechi!» esclamava ridacchiando quel vecchio demonio di un irlandese).  
«Jane, ti voglio,» le sussurrò nell’orecchio, prima di scendere a baciarle il collo. La donna lanciò un urletto e non ci pensò sopra due volte: al diavolo la prudenza, neanche lei poteva più aspettare.  
«Come… facciamo?» chiese, singhiozzando per il piacere.  
«Sedile… posteriore,» ansimò Danny, prendendola per mano e tirandosela contro mentre scendevano dalla macchina. Pochi passi e furono sul sedile posteriore, lui sopra a lei, i corpi aggrovigliati per la mancanza di spazio.  
«Potrebbero… scoprirci…» mugolò Jane, cominciando però a sbottonarsi la camicetta sotto alla giacca. Aveva cambiato look da quando usciva con Danny: vestiti più aderenti, gonne, calze autoreggenti. Per la gioia del detective che si sentiva sempre più prossimo a un crampo testicolare.  
Danny seguiva ipnotizzato i movimenti e ci mise qualche secondo per rispondere. «Non passa mai nessuno di qua,» ringhiò, quando cominciò a intravedere l’orlo del reggiseno di pizzo. Non le diede il tempo di toglierlo che le fu subito addosso, le mani che tentavano di slacciarlo, quasi strappandolo.  
«Piano! Danny, così lo rompiiiii!» gridò quando l’uomo, raggiunto il suo scopo, cominciò a leccare e succhiare i capezzoli turgidi della donna.  
Per lui era il paradiso. Quei due seni sodi e pieni lo avevano incantato fin dalla prima volta che li aveva intravisti da sotto quel maglione troppo largo per valorizzarli. Danny sprofondò con il viso tra quei due globi perfetti, annusando e leccando la pelle sudata della donna. Chi diceva che il seno perfetto doveva stare in una coppa di champagne, non sapeva cosa si stava perdendo.  
«Danny…» gemette Jane, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Spogliati, voglio vederti nudo…»  
Il detective alzò la testa e le sorrise malizioso. «Come desideri,» mormorò, tirandosi su per denudare la parte superiore. Quando il petto nudo dell’uomo fece la sua comparsa alla debole luce dei lampioni sulla strada, a Jane mancò il fiato. Era… perfetto. Sì, non c’erano altre parole per descriverlo. I muscoli erano scolpiti e delineati come quelli di una statua greca e la pelle non era bianca cadavere come la sua, ma aveva una sfumatura dorata che riluceva sotto lo strato di sudore. Due piastrine militari – ricordo della guerra – sbattevano contro gli addominali dell’uomo mentre questi si sbottonava i pantaloni. E poi lo sguardo di Jane cadde sull’erezione che premeva impaziente contro la stoffa degli slip e lei si sentì sul punto di svenire. Senza pensarci due volte, allungò le mani fino a posarle sulle natiche di Danny, palpeggiando il culo più bello che mai avesse visto e toccato nella sua vita.  
«Danny, non può essere vero. Non può esistere un culo così… meraviglioso,» mormorò ammirata.  
Il detective gettò la testa all’indietro e rise. «Dovrai fartene una ragione, tesoro. È proprio vero ed è proprio mio,» rispose, facendole l’occhiolino. «Adesso, però, vediamo il tuo,» aggiunse con voce roca.  
Jane non si sentiva sicura, era certa di perdere il confronto in fatto di bellezza e sensualità. Ma era così eccitata che non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi domande. Si aprì la gonna e se la fece scivolare lungo le gambe, restando con i soli slip e autoreggenti.  
Qualsiasi dubbio sulla sua femminilità potesse avere, fu scacciato da Danny che mormorò «Bellissima,» con la stessa voce del lupo cattivo di Cappuccetto Rosso.  
E di nuovo furono uno addosso all’altro, una mano di lei negli slip di lui e viceversa. Jane gemette nel sentire quell’asta dura e calda scivolarle tra le dita. E lo stesso fece Danny, accarezzando con le dita il sesso umido di umori della donna.  
Jane stava per dire a Danny di mettersi un preservativo, quando qualcuno bussò al finestrino.  
«Ehi, piccioncini, la festa è finita. Scendete fuori con le mani bene in vista… e solo quelle possibilmente.»  
«Merda !» sibilò Danny, deluso per l’interruzione e shockato dall’avere riconosciuto quella voce. Perché, di tutti i poliziotti di New York, doveva averli beccati proprio Renzulli? E se c’era Renzulli…  
«Danny?» La voce di Jamie si udiva chiaramente anche con lo sportello chiuso, tanto era sconvolto dalla visione di suo fratello maggiore in mutande, tra le cosce di una donna sul sedile posteriore della sua auto.  
Il detective si tirò su, lanciando un’occhiata a Jane, che era pallida come un cadavere. Lo fece lentamente, in modo che la donna potesse avere il tempo di rimettersi la camicia, coprendosi il seno. «Andrà tutto bene,» mormorò, facendole un sorriso.  
Si rimise i pantaloni e aprì lo sportello, rabbrividendo per il gelo della notte. Jamie lo fissava come se avesse appena visto un fantasma, mentre Renzulli rideva senza ritegno. «Reagan, non pensavo potessi cadere ancora più in basso, ma mi sbagliavo!»  
«Ah ah, Renzulli, sei una sagoma, lo sai?» mormorò Danny con il suo sorrison da squalo.  
«Tony, lascia fare a me,» disse Jamie, mettendosi tra il fratello e il collega, prima che dovesse arrestare Danny per tentato strangolamento di un poliziotto, oltre che di atti osceni. «Danny, ma cosa fai? Insomma, avevi promesso a papà che avresti messo la testa a posto.»  
«Jamie, non è come pensi,» rispose Danny, prendendo la camicia e la giacca dal sedile posteriore e lanciando un’altra occhiata a Jane, che si era rivestita e se ne stava raggomitolata in un angolo, con lo sguardo di un cervo davanti ai fari di un’auto. Sospirò e tornò a guardare il fratello. «Lei è Jane Hamilton, l’ho conosciuta qualche settimana fa. Ci siamo visti parecchie volte in questi giorni e… mi piace. Molto.»  
Lo sguardo di Jamie passò dallo sconvolto all’interessato, fino all’elettrizzato. «Hai una ragazza?» chiese emozionato.  
«Non è la mia ragazza,» contestò Danny. «Oddio, forse… sì, possiamo chiamarla così.» Si voltò verso la donna e sorrise. «Scendi, voglio farti conoscere una persona.»  
Jane non era molto convinta, non voleva conoscere nessuno dopo essere stata beccata a cosce aperte con nient’altro addosso che un paio di slip e delle calze autoreggenti, ma non poteva certo trincerarsi dentro la macchina di Danny. Così prese un profondo respiro e scese dall’auto.  
«Salve…» mormorò, rossa in viso e con i capelli simili a una matassa sconnessa. Guardò preoccupata i due poliziotti: erano così… strani. Il più giovane, quello davanti a Danny, la guardava con un sorriso radioso da un orecchio all’altro. L’altro, più maturo, se la stava mangiando con gli occhi, con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra.  
«Jane, lui è mio fratello minore, Jameson, ma noi lo chiamiamo Jamie,» la presentò Danny, mettendole una mano sulla schiena. «L’altro, quello che sembra appena uscito da “Quei bravi ragazzi”, è Anthony Renzulli.»  
«Ciao, Jane, felice di conoscerti!» esclamò Jamie, entusiasta, stringendole la mano.  
Anche Renzulli si fece avanti e le prese la mano. «Molto piacere, Jane,» mormorò. «Ti devo mettere in guardia, hai fatto una pessima scelta in fatto di poliziotti. Ne conosco altri che sono sicuramente più raccomandabili di Danny e, se mi dai la possibilità…»  
«Renzulli, non hai niente di meglio da fare?» chiese Danny, trattenendosi a stento dallo staccargli un orecchio a morsi.  
«A parte arrestarti per atti osceni?» lo rimbeccò l’altro.  
«Ragazzi, possiamo fare i seri per un momento?» intervenne di nuovo Jamie, mettendosi tra di loro. «Danny, nessuno arresterà né te, né Jane, ma sarà il caso che ve ne andiate immediatamente e che non lo facciate più in pubblico.»  
«Grazie, Jamie. Grazie davvero.» A rispondere era stata Jane, che se ne stava in disparte. «Io ora torno a casa. Tanto abito qui vicino e…»  
«Non se ne parla, ti riaccompagnò io,» disse Danny, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Renzulli, che però non si fece sconvolgere.  
«Avrà paura che tu le salti ancora addosso. Jane, possiamo accompagnarti io e Jamie. Noi siamo innocui.»  
«Ehi, io non sono saltato addosso a nessuno, chiaro?»  
Jane alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre i due ricominciavano a litigare. Scosse la testa e si avviò per la strada, senza dire nulla a nessuno. Aveva percorso però pochi metri che sentì dei passi alle spalle. «Lascia che ti scorti fino a casa.» La donna alzò lo sguardo sul proprietario della voce e vide il viso sereno e sorridente di Jamie vicino al suo.  
«Ok,» rispose Jane, arrossendo. Camminarono per un po’ senza parlare, poi la donna ruppe il silenzio. «Mi dispiace per come ci siamo conosciuti, Jamie. Io… sono così imbarazzata…»  
«Oh, non preoccuparti,» disse Jamie, ridacchiando. «L’importante è che ci siamo conosciuti. Sapevo che c’era qualcosa di strano in Danny ultimamente. Dopo la separazione da Linda, era diventato un fantasma che si trascinava per casa sempre depresso, l’ombra di quello che era un tempo. Ma da un po’ di giorni è cambiato, è tornato a essere il Danny Reagan di sempre. Da esattamente… due settimane, se non sbaglio. Ora so chi è stato a operare il miracolo.»  
Jane arrossì ancora di più, ma non poté nascondere un sorriso compiaciuto. «Ne sono felice, allora.»  
Erano già sotto casa sua e la donna si voltò verso Jamie per salutarlo con una stretta di mano. Jamie però l’abbracciò forte, dandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Buonanotte, Jane,» mormorò, staccandosi la lei e facendole l’occhiolino.  
«Buonanotte,» rispose Jane. «Ah, io sono coproprietaria di una libreria per bambini e… insomma, volevo invitarti a una lettura la vigilia di Natale. Lo so che è solo per bambini, ma il mio collega è bravo a recitare e…» Non sapeva perché lo stava invitando. Tutto quello che sapeva era che Jamie era carino e dolce e le ispirava gentilezza.  
«Verrò volentieri,» rispose lui, sorridendo. «Mi farò dare l’indirizzo da Danny. Ancora buonanotte e… complimenti per il seno, è meraviglioso!» aggiunse mentre si allontanava.  
Jane arrossì ancora, ma non poté evitare di ridacchiare mentre saliva verso l’appartamento che divideva con Josh.  
Il suo cellulare suonò prima ancora che potesse entrare in casa: era un sms di Danny.  
 _Mi dispiace che la serata sia finita così, avrei voluto farti vedere i fuochi d’artificio :( Ti auguro la buonanotte, mio dolce tesoro. Ps: Hai il più bel paio di tette originali di tutto lo Stato! ;)_  
Jane rise apertamente, rimettendo il cellulare in tasca. Malgrado i caratteri differenti, Danny e Jamie erano proprio fratelli.

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

Finalmente era arrivata la vigilia di Natale e, con essa, il primo vero appuntamento con Danny.  
Ok, si erano visti in quei giorni, anzi non si erano solo visti... Ma quel giorno Jane avrebbe conosciuto i figli del suo "compagno" e i suoi colleghi di lavoro. Insomma, sarebbe entrata nella sua vita dalla porta principale e la cosa non le dispiaceva per niente. Anche se le metteva ansia...  
Prese un profondo sospiro e si guardò per l'ennesima volta allo specchio. Era inutile, per quanto cercasse non riusciva a trovarsi a suo agio col suo corpo. Era troppo grassa per quel completo rosso che aveva comprato in un momento di follia qualche anno prima. E poi quel colore, per quanto natalizio, era decisamente troppo accesso. Fissò con sguardo critico il seno che tendeva la giacca, cercando inutilmente di uscire fuori dalla scollatura, e la gonna appena sopra al ginocchio che fasciava quel culone che si portava dietro.   
«Sono oscena,» mormorò depressa, pensando che fosse meglio tornarsene a letto e dimenticarsi anche di esistere.  
«Sei bellissima,» la contraddisse Josh, comparendo sulla porta. Le sorrise e le si avvicinò, passandole una mano sui capelli. «Che ne dici se ti do una sistemata all'acconciatura? Poi potresti anche truccarti un po', sei così smorta... con quelle occhiaie..»  
Jane sollevò un sopracciglio. «Mi stai forse dando la tua benedizione?»  
Josh sbuffò e si morse il labbro. «Quel tipo non mi piace, lo sai, ma vedo che ti rende felice e io non ho nessun diritto per oppormi. Non sono tuo padre, dopotutto. Sono tuo amico e ci sarò sempre quando avrai bisogno di me.» Le sorrise ancora e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. «Non ho potuto farti un regalo quest'anno, quindi devi accontentarti di avere la casa libera stasera. Devo lavorare al ristorante e farò tardi, quindi tu e superpoliziotto potete venire qui. Basta che non me lo fai trovare nudo per casa, potrei non sopravvivere. Non è il mio tipo.»  
Jane sentì gli occhi farsi lucidi e di impulso lo abbracciò stretto, affondando il viso nell'incavo tra la spalla e il collo. «Grazie, Josh. Ti voglio bene,» mormorò.  
«Te ne voglio anche io,» sussurrò Josh, stringendola a sé. «Vieni, ti renderò la donna più sexy del mondo.»

Danny fece scattare l'allarme dell'auto e prese Sean, il figlio più piccolo, per mano mentre Jack li precedeva verso il negozio. Era nervoso anche lui, non gli era mai capitato di presentare una donna alla sua famiglia. Almeno dopo Linda, che era stata l'unica fidanzata ufficiale, in mezzo a tanti amori più o meno veloci.  
Di certo non aveva mai preso in considerazione l'idea di presentare una nuova possibile "madre" ai suoi figli. Sì, perché la mente di Danny Reagan era andata avanti e gli aveva mostrato il suo futuro, cioè una nuova vita accanto a Jane Hamilton.  
Era fottuto e ne era contento.  
«Come mai ci porti in questa libreria?» chiese Jack, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
I figli avrebbero trascorso il Natale con lui e la sua famiglia, visto che Linda era a casa di sua madre malata.   
«Perché conosco la proprietaria e so che fanno delle cose carine.»  
«È una tua amica?» domandò Sean, stringendo la mano del padre.  
«Beh... ecco... s-sì, direi che siamo amici,» rispose Danny, in preda al panico.  
Gli occhi di Jack gli ricordavano quelli della sua ex moglie, mentre lo scrutavano con sospetto. «È per lei che ti sei vestito così elegante?»  
«Sì, Jack,» rispose laconico Danny, ringraziando il cielo di essere ormai arrivati alla porta d'ingresso del negozio.  
Entrarono tutti e tre, trovando il locale già pieno di persone che parlavano e di bambini che giocavano sul tappeto nel centro della stanza. Danny cercò Jane con lo sguardo e quello che vide per poco non gli fece venire un infarto. Di certo gli fece venire un'erezione istantanea e decisamente fuori luogo per un negozio gremito di mamme e bambini?

«Ciao,» mormorò Jane, avvicinandosi al trio appena entrato e sorridendo. Stava facendo del suo meglio per non saltare addosso a Danny e chiedergli di scoparla lì, su due piedi. Non era carino, per niente.  
«Ciao,» le rispose Danny, continuando a mangiarsela con gli occhi mentre la stringeva in un abbraccio veloce. «Loro sono i miei figli, Jack e Sean.»  
Jane chinò lo sguardo e sorrise, anche se i bambini la guardavano in un modo che non faceva certo venir voglia di sorridere. «Ciao, io sono la zia Jane. È un piacere conoscervi.»  
«Buonasera,» borbottarono in coro i due, non molto festosi. Salvo poi illuminarsi alla vista dell'albero e dei pacchetti.  
«Quelli sono i regali che noi prepariamo per i bambini che partecipano oggi. Sono sicura che ce n'è uno per ognuno di voi,» disse Jane sorridendo, vedendo i due correre a prenderli.  
«Scusali, sono un po' capricciosi oggi,» mormorò Danny, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.  
«Beh, li capisco. Loro vogliono che la loro mamma e il loro papà stiano insieme,» disse Jane. Faceva male come pensiero, ma non poteva negare di essere in sintonia con quei ragazzi.  
«Lo volevo anche io, un tempo,» rispose il poliziotto, prendendo una mano della donna e stringendola. «Ora non più.»  
Jane arrossì e sorrise timidamente, borbottando un «Grazie», a malapena udibile.  
«Auguri.»  
La donna sobbalzò: la voce le era giunta improvvisa all'orecchio, non si aspettava di avere qualcuno alle spalle. Si voltò e vide Josh con in mano un vassoio di biscotti.   
«Detective, vuole favorire?» chiese con tono sostenuto.   
I due uomini si studiarono in cagnesco per qualche secondo, poi Danny ringraziò e prese un biscotto. «Auguri a te, Josh,» rispose.  
Jane si aspettava qualche frecciata da parte dell'amico sul fatto che Danny gli avesse dato del tu; ma nulla giunse. Josh infatti stava fissando la porta che si era appena aperta, con la bocca spalancata per lo stupore. Jane seguì il suo sguardo e vide Jamie in piedi, che si scuoteva la neve dal cappotto.  
«Oddio, chi è quel capolavoro della natura?» chiese.  
Danny si voltò e ridacchiò divertito. «Quello è mio fratello Jameson, Jamie per tutti. Ed è etero.»  
Josh aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Fratello? Beh, di sicuro lui è stato adottato, non è possibile che condivida i tuoi geni,» rispose, usando volutamente il tu a sua volta. «E per quanto riguarda l'eterosessualità... da quella si può sempre guarire, con la medicina giusta.»  
«Ascolta un po', non osare toccare mio fratello o...»  
Danny non finì la frase che già Josh era scattato in avanti verso Jamie. Jane intervenne e prese un braccio del detective per fermarlo. «Danny, ascolta. Jamie è grande abbastanza per sapersela cavare da solo. E poi Josh non gli farebbe mai niente che lui non voglia, ok?» Danny grugnì qualcosa, ma sembrò calmarsi. In fondo Josh non era proprio un violentatore. «Comunque gli piaci,» continuò Jane, facendosi vicina al detective. «Josh mi ha lasciato la casa libera per stanotte,» mormorò a bassa voce.  
Danny si voltò a guardarla, con gli occhi resi scuri dalla lussuria. «Allora direi che abbiamo un motivo per lasciare per tempo la festa, no?»  
«Direi di sì,» rispose Jane maliziosa, ricomponendosi all'arrivo di Jamie.

Il resto della giornata passò in tranquillità, tra Josh che metteva in scena le favole e i bambini - compresi Sean e Jack - che si divertivano. Perfino Danny dovette ammettere che il ragazzo era bravo. Quello che però il detective non aveva visto e che invece non era sfuggito all'occhio attento di Jane, erano le occhiate che Josh e Jamie si erano scambiati. Se Jane fosse stata maliziosa, avrebbe chiesto a Danny se fosse sicuro al cento percento dell'eterosessualità del fratello. Ma non lo era... ed era anche sicura che Danny non avrebbe preso bene la domanda. Così rimase in silenzio, sperando in cuor suo che tutto quello che stava accadendo non avesse ripercussioni sulla sua storia col detective. E che Josh non si facesse male, un'altra volta.  
Quando alla fine chiusero il negozio, Jamie prese i bambini e li portò a pattinare mentre Josh si preparò per andare al lavoro.  
«Ti diamo un passaggio, tanto è di strada per la centrale di polizia,» disse Danny, aprendo lo sportello per far salire Jane. «Beh, che c'è?» chiese, vedendo che i due librai lo guardavano sconcertati. «Voglio solo essere gentile,» borbottò.  
«Affascinante,» mormorò Josh. «Sembra Ebenezer Scrooge dopo la visita dei fantasmi.»  
Jane ridacchiò. «Non tirare troppo la corda e approfittane.» Prima però che potesse salire, prese l'amico per mano e gli sussurrò all'orecchio. «Che succede tra te e Jamie?»  
«Per adesso ci siamo solo scambiati i numeri di telefono, poi chissà,» rispose Josh, facendole l'occhiolino, salendo poi sul sedile di dietro del SUV di Danny.   
Jane sospirò e pregò dentro di sé che tutto andasse per il meglio.

Appena entrati in centrale, Danny e Jane furono accolti da un coro di fischi e applausi, conditi da battute. Erano tutti i colleghi di Danny, felici di vederlo finalmente con una donna. «E che donna!» esclamò Renzulli, facendo il marpione.  
Danny ridacchiava divertito, nel vedere la sua compagna passare attraverso tutte le sfumature del rosso mentre ascoltava i complimenti che le venivano rivolti da tutti i presenti. Era felice che tutti le volessero bene e la accettassero, anche se temeva ancora il giudizio della sua famiglia.  
E tale giudizio non si fece attendere visto che poco dopo Frank Reagan in persona fece il suo ingresso per i consueti auguri. Non appena vide il figlio in compagnia di quella donna, azzerò le distanze e rivolse loro un sorriso, prendendo una mano di Jane tra le sue.  
«Così lei è la fantomatica donna che ha fatto ritrovare il sorriso al mio Daniel. Gliene sono grato,» mormorò, posando un bacio sul dorso della mano. «Mi chiamo Frank Reagan.»  
«J-Jane H-Hamilton...» balbettò l'interessata, col cuore che le batteva a mille. «Felice di conoscerla...»  
«Piacere mio,» rispose Frank, lanciando un'occhiata al figlio, che se ne stava imbambolato in un angolo. «Danny, te la rubo per un istante, ti dispiace?» E detto questo, si allontanò con Jane sottobraccio.

La donna tornò da Danny una mezz'ora dopo, con un sorriso sulle labbra e un invito a un pranzo di Natale. «Cosa?» chiese il detective stupito. «Tu e Josh verrete a pranzo da noi, domani?»  
«Così vuole tuo padre,» rispose Jane. «Mi ha parlato a lungo, di tante cose. Di te, di Linda, dei bambini. E del fatto che è felice che tu abbia una nuova... relazione. Io gli ho detto che io e Josh eravamo soli per Natale e lui non ha sentito ragioni. Spero non ti dispiaccia.»  
Passato lo stupore, Danny sorrise. «No, non mi dispiace. Anzi, ne sono felice. Non vedo l'ora che sia domani.»  
«Anche... però prima... direi che devo darti il mio regalo di Natale...» mormorò Jane, arrossendo di nuovo. Non le riusciva fare la vamp, non senza diventare un tizzone ogni volta. «Dobbiamo andare a casa mia per... scartarlo...»  
Di nuovo gli occhi di Danny divennero scuri. «Mi piace...» mormorò. «Andiamo, credo che il mio regalo di Natale non resista più.»  
Jane ridacchiò e scosse la testa. «Direi che siamo pessimi con i giochi di parole sconci.»  
«Temo di sì, ma l'importante è la pratica.»  
E Jane su questo non ebbe niente da ridire.

_Continua..._


End file.
